Desierto Tornasol
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: Sonrió sarcástico mientras su risa se tornaba eco. El universo podía explotar si así quisieran, pero esta vez nada se interpondría entre ellos… Y aquellas bizarras dunas de fluctuantes tonos serian sus unicos testigos. Shonen Ai -Scandalshipping - Oneshot


"**Desierto Tornasol"**

**By. Yuni (LadyBrokenDoll)**

"_Inspirado en las voces que merodeaban dentro de un corazón herido. En la sangre que fluyó entre sus heridas hasta formar una cicatriz sobre ellas. A pesar del dolor y la insistencia de esos susurros en mi cabeza, no podía sacarle de los pensamientos que escapaban entre las palabras. Durante ese tiempo no me atrevía escribir algo (o al menos, no a mostrarlo al mundo), porque aun cuando intentaba no evocarte en mis obras, cada letra de una forma u otra se acercaba a ti. Esta historia está inspirada en el ocaso del recuerdo. Sobre aquellos desiertos que evocaban su nombre. Porque para ser sincera desde aquel abril cada escrito solo era creado pensando en ella…"_

**Disclamer: **Yugioh no es mío. Sin embargo esta historia me pertenece, queda prohibido el plagio parcial o total de esta obra.

**Advertencia:** Shonen Ai (Cont. Homosexual Implícito).

**Nota de autora: **Un escrito que hice a mediados de Marzo o inicios de Abril, no recuerdo, pero es algo viejo (¿?) Sin más preámbulos al Fic.

**Capitulo Único**

"**Desert's Wishpers" **

Debido a personas como Tú, la luna y el sol han parado de eclipsar.

Debido a personas como Tú, la noche cada vez es más larga.

Debido a personas como Tú, existimos individuos tan amargos como yo… Individuos que hemos sido procreados para que nos desgarren y destrocen el corazón a pedazos.

Un día en los papiros de la historia, en algún rincón de nuestras infinitas vidas, nuestros papeles nos serán inversos. Será entonces cuando encuentres dentro de mis siniestras lágrimas los retratos de óleo que pintabas sobre tus sueños muertos. Será hasta entonces que ahogare cada una de mis malditas penas y sucumbiré a los deseos mas infames de mi alma; aniquilare entonces todo rastro de esperanza, rechazando todo concepto que los filósofos y escribas han definido como bueno. Seré cual noche sin estrellas, indeseable, abismal, siniestra e infinita, en la que las siluetas de las musas te absorben entres danzas y besos furtivos y pecaminosos que tardan proporcionalmente a la fuerza con que se les ha deseado. Seré un destello que se apaga. Y no podrás olvidarme. Porque estaré ahí, torturando tu alma y carcomiendo tu espíritu. Rondando de una u otra forma en tu mente. Estaré ahí, en cada lagrima; en el rostro de cualquier infante sufriendo o sonriendo, me veras en cada plenilunio amargo y solitario. Y el día en que no exista un corazón que se entregue y muera por ti…ese día…

Recordaras que en algún sitio de este planeta…existo.

---*---*---*---

Rodeado de tanto silencio, de tanta impotencia. Su cuerpo es devorado por los granos de arena de aquel desierto absurdamente brillante. El cielo destella caprichoso. Las nubes forman curiosas imágenes al horizonte, las mismas que no son otra cosa más que visibles huellas pre-escritas por un pasado distante. Le parece completamente absurdo medir el tiempo, quizás porque ya había pasado demasiado desde la última vez que se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Ha abierto por fin los ojos, ofreciendo a la luz pública una visión espectacular de sus magistrales orbes. Son los reflejos de una maldición arcaica de la que es preso. Una mirada felina, unas pupilas sutilmente almendradas y la sangre misma escurriendo alrededor de sus retinas. Compuestos por una sustancia perezosa y brillante cual rubí. Capturando en ellos toda la esencia que puede existir en un alguien, que está lejos de considerarse humano.

-¿Cuantos Milenios tienes aquí? -

Raspando los tonos más graves de la escala de Do mayor, aquella voz puede percibirse mientras se pierde en los confines de las arenas, donde a su vez retumba contra las dunas multicolores que se encargan de adornar la lozanía, esas que envían al sonido hacía el siempre nocturno cielo, ese que se limita a devolver el eco proveniente de la nada. Aun entre el imbatible desierto es posible divisar la figura juvenil de un varón que se encuentra erguido en la arena, la misma silueta que es abrazada por aquella voz de la que se desconoce un origen físico, bañándole con una nube de situaciones que desconoce. Su piel morena no muestra el estimulo correspondiente al miedo que puede esperarse. Su aristocrático rostro impide cualquier señal proveniente del temor o la sorpresa. Tras unos instantes, sus labios se tuercen sínicamente hasta formar una sonrisa sarcástica y ligeramente socarrona.

-Tantos como granos de arena existen en tu repugnante desierto.-

La voz del joven es tersa, suave y ligeramente grave. Su respuesta ha sido cortante, directa y carente de sentido aparente.

-¿Qué esperas?-

Una pregunta poco elaborada le ha contestado, aun así lo suficientemente pensada para no dejar filtrar duda alguna. Esta es una de la clase de cuestionamientos que uno formula cuando está completamente convencido de obtener una respuesta satisfactoria. No obstante aquella situación se apartaba de las trivialidades hasta tornarse en elaborados y complejos trasfondos. Cualquier tema lo es, cuando se trata de adentrarse a los confines de una mente sin recuerdos, al esplendido caos que persiste en el interior de un milenario espíritu que deambula sin piedad y sin descanso entre el desierto de los muertos. Esta es un alma que hace casi cincuenta siglos fue aprendida dentro de un rompecabezas de oro puro. Es prisionero como un ave dentro de su jaula. Es un reo sentenciado a una condena con tiempo indefinido.

Este es el verdadero premio de los justos. La condena, el desprecio y el olvido. Esta es la gloria que alcanzaran las almas redimidas, aquellas que pertenecen a los pecadores, esos mismos que son capases de sacrificar sus impuras almas para salvar la vida de los hombres. Las que antes de entregarse a vanas oraciones religiosas se encarnan en el dolor hasta absolver sus pecados sin darse cuenta. Aun a pesar de haber hecho lo que los otros no son capaces: llevar el amor al prójimo a un nivel superior a todo otro acto de caridad. Aun así, según el mundo no son capases de limpiar sus espíritus y han de quedar manchados de por vida. ¿Acaso no es absurdo pensar eso? Él, de sobra sabe que su sacrificio por los hombres no fue tomado en cuenta por los dioses. Sabe que será devorado algún día por las sombras del desierto vecino a no ser que algún humano sea lo suficientemente habilidoso y dedicado para solucionar su paradigma. Empero, es extremadamente iluso pensar que solo aquello le ata a continuar su existencia, imaginarlo siquiera es demasiado ingenuo cuando estamos hablando de un individuo indestructible y aun así derrotado.

-Su promesa.-

Tras varios minutos de letargo ha conseguido escapar de sus demonios internos para responderle a aquella voz sin rostro. Utilizando aquel don de mando que le pertenece, ese tono imperativo que acompañara a su voz hasta el final de los tiempos. Una grandeza y liderazgo que solo se encuentra en la innata habilidad de un gobernante, así lo es. Porque después de tanta historia y palabrería, él no es cualquiera. Su nombre es Atemu, hijo de Akunumkanon (1), primero en la línea al trono, favorito de los dioses, estrella de la mañana, el tesoro amado del Nilo, el salvador de Menfis, amo de las sombras…y la mismísima reencarnación de Horus. No existe fuerza natural que se le oponga. Las arenas le respetan, el viento le teme, la lluvia le venera, el sol le protege, el Nilo le adora y cada una de las sombras del universo le pertenece…Posee todo lo inhumanamente posible para demostrar su condición divina, alejando así cualquier duda posible sobre que él era o no el Horus encarnado.

-¿Eres capaz de buscar la respuesta a su mortal promesa? ¿Eres capaz de cumplirla aun sabiendo que puedes colisionar al universo en tu egoísta intento?-

La madura voz suena con dudas, la seguridad ha abandonado sus palabras, limitándose a esperar en la incertidumbre la respuesta del antiguo faraón de la tierra dorada.

Estruendosas carcajadas inundan el sitio cual ecos de tormentas. Empapadas por un tono de ironía, burla, desprecio y coraje. Poco a poco su expresión facial se va tornando falta de interese humanístico. Sus ojos se comienzan a opacarse notablemente hasta convertirse en la marea turbia de un mar de sangre. Sus pómulos se han alzado ligeramente, el color se ha esfumado de sus mejillas. Antes de hablar nuevamente su mandíbula se ha vuelto tan tensa y relajada que su rostro se convirtió en una paradoja perturbadora.

-Destruir el universo hasta hacerlo desaparecer, me parece tan solo un juego comparado con el precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar por volverlo a ver. Aun si apenas fueran unos instantes los que le viera.

Sin agregar más le da la espalda a la nada. Entrecierra sutilmente sus ojos y se dispone a retirarse de aquel sitio. Las arenas comienzan a resplandecer con brillantes colores, desconociendo el luto del cielo nocturno. Sus pies se han hundido suavemente ante los primeros pasos que ordenaron sus piernas. Una nerviosa briza atraviesa el lugar agitando las hebras rubias y rojizas de su cabellera. Su mano derecha se encarga de alejar sutilmente el rubio flequillo de su frente. Se detiene un instante mientras su sarcástica sonrisa se expande con descaro. Sus resecos labios rosa pálido se separan en un solo movimiento y su voz se entona tan venenosa que va destruyendo a su paso el asfixiante sonido del silencio.

-Por poseer a Seth y dejarle poseerme. Ningún precio es demasiado alto…Eso puedo asegurártelo.

**---*---*---*---* Owari*---*---*---*---**

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_1:__ Es el nombre original del padre de Atemu, si no me creen que ASÍ se escribe pueden buscarlo en , de ahí lo saque, debido a las enormes distorsiones que se le han hecho a su nombre, así que para romper la tradición, lo averigüe._

Bueno, como dije al inicio este fanfic lo hice hace un buen tiempo, aun así le he dado una buena re-edición. Es algo confuso lo se, parece algo raro, pero esta hecho como siempre con esa loca inspiración que nos ataca de repente. Críticas destructivas, constructivas, tomatazos, todo excepto virus ya saben. (Huye) Uhaaa!! Que Ra les mande muchos shushes y chocolates ricos y deliciosos, pórtense muy mal y gocen la vida, que pa eso ta (se traga un m&m)

Kishus!

**Sao**

**Lets duel**


End file.
